Pacifica's Treasure Chest
by Omoni
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and ficlets inspired by our favourite show and novels.
1. Rain

_Writer's Note: Hello, and welcome to this drabble collection for the teeny tiny fandom of Scrapped Princess! I discovered recently that there are very little fics in this fandom, so I want to correct that, starting with drabbles!_

_The drabbles in here will be a mix of material from the manga, the novels and the anime. I will warn for spoilers as needed._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Warning: Contains spoilers for Cin's storyarc.**_  
_

_

* * *

The rain..._

Cz looked up, fat drops raining down on her face. The sensation meant nothing to her – no chill, no dampness, nothing.

It was nighttime. Cz watched as the humans around her scrambled for shelter, shouting curse words in the name of her master and muttering about laundry or other such nonsense she didn't care about.

_Do you need a memory wipe, Cz?_

Steyr's words irritated her. She wasn't weak, and she wasn't susceptible to human emotions.

Most of all, she was impervious to the words of the one who would end providence.

But still, the rain bothered her.


	2. Music

**Warning: Occurs post-series and contains spoilers.**_  
_

_

* * *

_When the world is whole and everything is at peace, Shannon finds himself thinking about something he never thought he would think about again.

Music.

He missed it. He remembers those idle moments, back when his world wasn't broken up and he wasn't running for his life, when he was able to think of music as his future.

But everything had changed with his father's will. He ended up throwing it all away to save his sister's life.

Now that she was saved, he has time to think about it again.

With a full heart, he reaches for his lute.


	3. Familiar

  
"Why _do_ you wear that stupid thing, Leo?" Pacifica asked once, prodding the tuft of hair poking from the very top of the giant green head.

Leo held it between his hands and ended up blushing from how close her hand was to him. Sometimes, he just couldn't help it when she was around. "It's comforting," he admitted.

She tilted her head to one side. "How? I found it scary, hot, sticky and claustrophobic!"

Leo said nothing. How could he explain it to her? It was all of those things, true. But it also carried a faint trace of _her_...


	4. Clouds

Raquel was a fast learner. Carol was a great teacher.

This should have made magic lessons easy and practical. And it would have, if either of them could keep their attention on it for longer than an hour.

"Oooh, Mom, look at _that_!" Raquel's high-pitched voice sang through the empty meadow, her chubby hands gesturing towards something in the distance.

Carol shadowed her eyes with one hand and looked. "Oooh, what a nice cloud!" she agreed cheerfully.

"Mom, Raquel," Shannon called to them, sounding bored. "Dad wants you to come home. You've been staring at the clouds for two hours!"


	5. Reality

This was not the life he had imagined for himself. Shannon knew this. He had always thought that his dad would live to be a geezer and eventually hand the weapons shop over to him, where he would advise his only son from the sidelines.

It was nice. Normal. A vision of what could have been that comforted him in the worst of times.

But reality was always louder. It was in the sound of Raquel's voice when she cast a spell. It was in the way Pacifica's eyes always wavered when she was mentioned.

Reality was hard to ignore...


	6. Dinner

**Warning: Takes place post-series and contains mild spoilers.**

* * *

Winia was trying very hard to keep her hands still. She was trying very hard to stay seated. She was trying _so very hard_ to let Pacifica do it her own way.

But was _very hard_ to do any of these things while the other girl was _making a mess of her kitchen_.

"Pacifica..." Winia called uneasily. "Do you need any help?"

"No!" the younger girl snapped back in irritation. Her words were followed by a loud crash, the sound of a plate breaking, and a shout of annoyance. "Argh! I can do this!"

Winia winced, putting a hand to her forehead. "Sweetie, you don't have to make me dinner," she murmured, her voice bordering desperate. Her fingers were twitching for a broom. "It's okay that you never could pay me back. I sort of understand now."

"_NO!_" Pacifica's head poked out of the kitchen, her ponytail mussed and her face covered in some kind of sauce. She was angry and frustrated, but even then, Winia couldn't help but think she was cute. "You're geting dinner! I have to repay you!"

Winia sighed, and Pacifica disappeared back into the kitchen. Still, despite the mess she would have to clean up, a smile still crept onto her face.

That is, until the sound of something exploding filled the entire inn.


End file.
